


Across The Universe

by Incubigirl



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Kid Loki, Kid Tony, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incubigirl/pseuds/Incubigirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Loki having fun at the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Little Brighter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time I am writing Frostiron, Tony Stark and Loki. I really enjoyed writing these two very much. I hope you like it.

“Loki! Loki! Slow down please. Your legs are much longer than mine.” huffed Tony. 

Loki stopped to wait for Tony. They walked in silence for awhile. Then Tony took off sprinting towards the playground. He heard Loki call his name but he kept on running. He made it to the swings and was glad to see there was one left. He sat down and started to swing a little as he waited. Tony finally spotted Loki. 

“Over here!” Tony called out to him. Loki had a surprised look on his face. Tony waved him over. Loki slowly approached him. Tony stopped swinging as Loki stood in front of him. 

“So this is why you left me to walk by myself? You couldn't wait to get to the swings.” 

Tony frowned. “Not for me Loki, for you.” 

“What?” 

Tony laughed at the confusion on Loki's face. “The swing is not for me you dope. I ran ahead so I can save it for you. I remember how sad you were last time the swings were full.” 

Loki felt his cheeks get hot. Tony noticed the color on Loki's face but said nothing. 

“Come sit.” Tony said as he got off the swing. 

Loki smiled and sat. Tony moved behind him. 

“Ready?” 

Loki tightened his hands around the chains and nodded. Tony liked to push Loki on the swings. He loved to hear him laugh. Loki would always insist that Tony take his turn, but Tony would decline. 

Loki then dug his feet into the wood chips to come to a stop. 

“I want to play on the slide now.” Loki said as he grabbed Tony's hand. 

So they played on the slide, the monkey bars, the seesaw, the jungle gym and the merry-go-round. The boys noticed it was starting to get dark and decided it was time to go home. Home wasn't so far. It was on the other side of the park, just across the street. Tony loved where he lived. He was happy to have his friend live just a few houses down from him. He would always walk Loki home.

“I had fun. Thanks for inviting me.” 

Loki laughed. “Who else would I invite? You're my best friend.” 

Tony smiled sheepishly. “Anyways, like I said, thank you.” 

“You're welcome Tony.” 

Then Tony kissed Loki on the cheek and took off running. 

“See you tomorrow Loki!” Tony shouted over his shoulder. 

Loki stood there frozen. He touched his cheek and smiled. He stood out there smiling like a loon until Thor called him inside for dinner.


	2. Happiness & Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki doesn't miss Tony, at least that's what he says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a beta! I would like to thank my beta, Alma! You are so freaking awesome.

Thor was excited to be going to the park today. All the begging he did paid off.

 

“Hurry, Loki!” Thor yelled.

 

“I'm not going,” Loki replied.

 

“You promised, Loki. Besides it's a nice day after all those days of rain. We have been cooped up in this house for too long.”

 

Loki came down with his shoes on. “I don't know why you are in a hurry. The park is right across the street.”

 

“I know you miss Tony. I don't want you to mope around the house.”

 

“I put my shoes on Thor. I'm going with you to the park and I do not miss Tony.”

 

“I promise you, brother, that you will have fun. Okay?”

 

Loki smiled and nodded his head. “Okay. I'm ready.”

 

They were about to run out the door when a voice from the kitchen shouted, “Stop!”

 

Both of the boys froze instantly.

 

“I know you two were not going to leave this house without saying good-bye to me.”

 

Thor and Loki apologized. “Sorry, mother.”

 

Frigga smiled. “That's quite alright. Just don't let it happen again okay?”

 

Both boys nodded and ran to their mother. They both gave her a big hug and a kiss on her cheek.

 

“Now you two play nice and be careful. Thor, you are to watch your brother. Do not let him wander off.”

 

“Yes, mother.”

 

“I'm not a baby, mother. I just turned 8,” Loki exclaimed.

 

“I know, Loki. I just want you to be safe, both of you.”

 

“We will. Come on, Loki.”

 

As they walked out of the house, their father pulled in the driveway.

 

“Hello boys. Where are you off to?”

 

“The park,” the brothers replied in unison.

 

“Oh,” replied Odin. “So I guess you don't want the ice cream I bought you then.”

 

“We want the ice cream!” The boys yelled.

 

Odin laughed. “Alright, alright. Here you go. Now I want you both to be careful okay?”

 

“Yes, father.”

 

The boys happily ate their ice cream as they crossed the street into the park. They reached the park and sat on a bench. Then Thor's friends passed by and said hi. Thor quickly finished his ice cream and told Loki he's going to play and for him not to go anywhere. Loki nodded and watched Thor play. By the time Loki finished his ice cream, his hands were sticky.

 

“Thor, I need to wash my hands.”

 

Thor nodded and walked Loki to the restroom. When they got back to the playground, Sif asked Loki if he wanted to play on the swings. He nodded and ran towards the swings. He was having fun but he kept thinking about Tony. Loki thanked Sif for pushing him on the swings and went to talk to Thor.

 

He told Thor he wanted to play on the jungle gym. He was glad to see it was empty; he climbed to the top and sat down. He sat there for a while. He missed his friend Tony. Tony and his family were on vacation. They were supposed to return the night before but didn't.

 

Loki called Thor and told him he was hungry. Thor realized he was hungry too. All that running around worked up an appetite. Thor told his friends that he and Loki were going home for lunch.

 

“See you tomorrow, friends.”

 

Everyone said their goodbyes. As they walked home Thor could see how sad his brother was. He wanted to hug his brother but he knew Loki would shove him. They reached their house and were about to go up the porch steps when a voice called out Loki's name. Loki turned and saw it was Tony. It was really him. He was finally back. Loki ran to Tony and hugged him and almost knocked him down.

 

“Okay.” Tony laughed.

 

“I really missed you. It was so boring without you.”

 

Tony was surprised that Loki was still hugging him. Not that he was complaining cause he's not. He gently pulled Loki away from him.

 

“I missed you too, Loki.”

 

Loki smiled.

 

“I missed us playing outside, you reading to me and you mom's cooking.”

 

Loki laughed and lightly punched his arm.

 

“Loki, lunch is ready,” Frigga called from the porch. “Tell Tony he's invited for lunch.”

 

Tony was grinning from ear to ear. Loki rolled his eyes.

 

“I'm going to tell my mom you are only my friend cause of her food.”

 

Tony mockingly gasped. Loki just laughed.

 

“Come on, Stark.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just different stories of Tony and Loki as kids and **maybe** teens. None of the stories relate to each other, each is a one-shot.
> 
> Tags and characters will be added as I add more stories.


End file.
